


Jealousy

by UPlover



Category: Barry (TV 2018), IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Barry 2018, Barry Berkman - Freeform, Date Night, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Jealousy, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie becomes insanely jealous upon watching an episode of Barry with Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 25





	Jealousy

Sitting down on the couch with a bowl of microwaved popcorn, the couple was ecstatic to watch the final season 1 of Richie’s show, Barry. Every week, they made sure that they didn’t have any conflicts so that they could snuggle up on the couch to watch the episode together. 

“You are going to love the finale!” Richie told his boyfriend as they snuggled together under the blanket.

Eddie believed Richie, leaning his head into the crook of his neck. He had no idea how great of actor Richie was until now. Last week, Eddie’s eyes filled with tears when he witnessed his boyfriend in tears, shouting, and even breaking the glass of a picture frame out of anger. To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Hopefully, the show would get noticed once Emmy season was here. 

The episode started. As always, Richie and Eddie commented on every little thing. This was the reason why they couldn’t go to the movies. Eddie gasped or turned to Richie who smiled at him enjoying Eddie’s reactions to all the twists.

After all the shoot outs happened, Barry was back with Sally. Eddie always complimented Sarah Goldberg for her terrific acting. However, he was insanely jealous, like it was not even funny. Yes, he knew it all just an act and none of it was real, but anyone who got to share the bed or make out with Richie made his jealous list.

“Sarah was so good in this scene,” Richie commented during the bar scene.

And that was when the jealousy hit. Now Richie was sharing a hammock with her? Oh, this was going too far! Now, he wanted his own private lake house with Richie. To snuggle. To kiss him. To-

“See isn’t that so me?” Richie laughed, throwing an arm around Eddie’s shoulder which caught him off-guard. 

“Huh?”

“Did you seriously just miss it, man? I always ask you if I have to get up when you’re ordering me around!”

Trying to let it go, Eddie’s stomach flared the more Richie, no, it was Barry kissing Sally. Three times. This was the third kiss! His stomach flipped the instant he saw Richie shirtless, oh he had a gorgeous body, sleeping in the same bed with Sally, cuddling. Was there a reason why he looked so happy with her? How did he look whenever they slept together? 

Eddie knew that he was not the easiest person to sleep with. He fought over the covers and would hog the bed some nights. Oh, Richie must not like that. He needed his sleep after all.

“So, what did you think?” Richie asked him. His voice was loud indicating his excitement.

Was Eddie do fixated on this that he actually missed the rest of the episode? “Uh… yeah, it was… really something!” Eddie smiled crookedly, giving Richie’s arm a soft, but awkward, punch.

“Did you expect that? We were in the writing room for hours trying to come up with the right ending! What did you think of the end? Did you know that I could be that dramatic?”

All Eddie could picture was Richie happily cuddling with Sally, kissing her, and just being all romantic. That’s what he was doing when he was working. What significance was he doing as a teacher? Every time Eddie logged into Richie’s fanbase all his fabs were going wild about his performances and wishing that they were going out with Richie. That really made him angry.

“Oh… yeah,” Eddie answered Richie only half-listening. 

Normally for the rest of the evening, the couple would do something like has a little drink, play a game, or just sit and cuddle. Instead, Eddie was deep in his thoughts, worrying over everything, fuming about the situation that was pure fiction. Was that normal?

Eddie turned in before Richie. He just sat in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. He used to sleep with his shirt off but he was self-conscious about the damn scar on his chest. And Richie was bothered whenever he looked at him. Of course, he was better unlike how he could barely walk on his own like two years ago when they first started dating. He still felt as if he were holding Richie back. 

Did Richie deserve him?

Startled, Eddie didn’t notice Richie standing in the doorway. “What is it, Rich?” Eddie asked, missing what he had said to him.

Richie frowned, worried. He walked into the room and sat down on the bed, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “It was intense, huh?”

“What was?”

“The episode. I know it’s surreal to see me with a gun and killing people. And the ending, do you want to talk about it?”

Gaping his eyes, Eddie wanted to laugh. “That’s what you think I’m worried about, you asshole? If you saw me in bed with a woman on TV wouldn’t you be loads jealous because you want to be the only one who snuggles and kisses me?”

Taken aback, Richie was more relieved, ready to laugh, but he still felt guilty. “Oh, I didn’t know you were jealous, Eds!”

Eddie shrugged, embarrassed. He knew it was dumb to be jealous over such a thing. Besides this wasn’t like the constant fans who came up to Richie asking to get a selfie with him when they were out in public. “She is pretty.”

“Oh?” Richie turned up his brow, his voice in a high tone.

“No, no, not like that, Rich!” Eddie assured him, though Richie was smiling. “We’ve just been going out for two years and it’s just a stab in the gut to see you with someone else.”

Richie put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, staring sincerely into his eyes. “Eddie, I understand. That is just Barry, not me. Sarah and I are just friends. I could never leave you, Eds. You’re the only one for me. Which sucks because despite how much you annoy me, you’re never going to lose me! I love you.”

His heart-melting at Richie’s words, Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie. That night, they cuddled as they slept with Richie wrapping his arm protectively around Eddie. Richie was his.


End file.
